pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW082: Clash of the Connoisseurs!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Look Look☆Here |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |local =Stonesthrow Town |major =Ash and co. go to Virbank City. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Burgundy, Nurse Joy |michars =Marigold, Ricard Nouveau, Mr. Hatterly |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Cilan's Crustle, Ricard Nouveau's Purrloin, Marigold's Foongus, Frillish, Deerling, Petilil, Sewaddle, Lillipup, Patrat, Blitzle, Swanna, Minccino, Cottonee, Whimsicott}} is the 32nd episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis After winning the Freeze Badge from Brycen, Ash and co. head to the location of the final Gym in Unova, Opelucid City. However, he learns that the Gym there is closed so he'll have to go somewhere else. Just then Ash and co. are abducted by a butler who asks for Cilan a favor: to find the right partner Pokémon for his bosses cute little daughter (emphasis on cute and little). Cilan's was but one opinion, the other is to another A-Class Connoisseur named Pinot Noir, who has a Pokémon Cilan dreads most: A Purrloin. Which opinion of these two is more correct, and will Cilan get over whatever happened between him and Purrloin? And with the Opelucid Gym closed, where will Ash go for his final badge? Episode Plot The heroes are headed to Opelucid City. However, Nurse Joy comes out and informs them the Gym will be closed until further notice. Iris thinks that is awesome, but takes her words back. Suddenly, they are visited by a man, who is looking for Cilan. Cilan is taken aback by this man's appearance, who throws him, Ash and Iris into the limousine. Cilan wonders what is all this about, so the man replies there is a person called Mr. Hatterly, who needs the Pokémon Connoisseur skills on a certain matter. Ash and Iris think they can be in the town for a while, since Opelucid Gym is closed anyways. Burgundy kicks a gate, annoyed she can't enter. She suddenly sees Cilan in the limo, wondering why is he here. The man tells them Mr. Hatterly needs an A-class connoisseur. Burgundy is insulted, as she is C-class. The man replies he does not need services from a C-class and they drive off, making Burgundy mad and sad she is left out. Meanwhile, a girl plays on a swing and is called by her father. The girl leaves her Pokémon and meets up with her father, who reports a Connoisseur is coming and they should meet him. The heroes come into the mansion and the man thanks Cilan for coming, though presents another A-class connoisseur, Ricard Noveau, who meets him. Ricard has heard of Cilan and admits he may look like a Connoisseur, but smells inexperience. Cilan is slightly disturbed, but tells Ash and Iris this is how Connoisseurs meet each other. Mr. Hatterly and her daughter, Marigold, appear. Cilan asks why are they here, so Mr. Hatterly has the curtains removed, revealing a garden with a Petilil and a Whimsicott. Mr. Hatterly lets them know Marigold will soon receive her first Pokémon, but help is needed to choose the right one from his garden. Cilan and Ricard confirm a Connoisseur's job is to detect which Pokémon is suitable for a trainer, though Cilan wants to ask Marigold some questions first. He asks her does she have a specific Pokémon she plays with, but Marigold is too shy. Suddenly, a man appears out of a bush, scolding Cilan's question. The butler restrains the man, Fogundy, who demands to be freed, claiming he is "the Legendary S-class Connoisseur". Cilan asks why did Fogundy claim him to be naive. Fogundy replies he can't evaluate by asking questions. Instead, Fogundy smells Marigold, scaring her, though Fogundy claims to know better. She smells some Pokémon and thinks Lillipup is her favorite, because it has the smell just like her. Cilan thinks Fogundy's deduction is flawed. Mr. Hatterly confirms that, for he actually bathed Lillipup using Marigold's shampoo. Cilan and Ricard are interested in Fogundy, as they never heard of a Connoisseur like him. They demand him to show the document. However, Lillipup snatches that and plays it a bit, which is actually a sticker showing a C-rank. The man starts fighting with Lillipup and in the end, reveals to be Burgundy. Soon, she is carried away by the butler. Cilan still has questions for Marigold, but Ricard tells the question time is over and they need to pick the Pokémon matching Marigold's personality. Ricard searches a bit and finds a Petilil and a Whimsicott. Cilan denies, thinking neither are worthy of Marigold, making her relieved. Ricard asks what does Cilan think, but he is not certain. Ricard claims Cilan just wants to disagree with him, so Mr. Hatterly proposes a battle and the winner will decide which Pokémon suits Marigold the best. Later, Cilan traces his steps back, realizing he detected a smell of a grass-type Pokémon, but with slightly different characteristics. He knows that from among all Grass-type Pokémon, Sewaddle and Deerling are the perfect candidates, but still feels there is something else about it. He smells the scent again and it leads him to Marigold's swing. Ash and Iris come, reminding Cilan about the battle, who asks them for a favor. Burgundy observes Cilan's and Ricard's battle, as they send their Pokémon. Ricard sends Purrloin, scaring Cilan, who sends Crustle. Cilan tells Ricard the Conniseur should know how to raise Pokémon and know when to use the right moves. Ricard replies even a C-connoisseur knows that, annoying Burgundy at that. Crustle attacks with X-Scissor, but misses, for Purrloin is fast. Purrloin retaliates with Sand-Attack, then hits it with Fury Swipes. Mr. Hatterly thinks Marigold's first Pokémon will be Petilil, displeasing her. While Ash and Iris are searching, Ricard lets Cilan know a Conniseur has to have unpredictable qualities. Crustle uses Shell Smash, while Purrloin attacks with Night Slash. However, Crustle dodges and retaliates with Rock Wrecker, defeating Purrloin. The attack also hits Burgundy, blasting her off, which Ash hears. Ricard calls Purrloin back and admits Crustle is a magnificent Pokémon that Cilan raised well. Cilan tells Mr. Hatterly he has already decided what Pokémon should Marigold have, based on her personality. He also knows Marigold has befriended the Pokémon, surprising Ricard and Mr. Hatterly. Ash and Iris come, so Cilan points out they carry Marigold's new Pokémon, a Foongus. Mr. Hatterly and Ricard are disappointed, while Cilan lets them know he smelled a scent, but not of any Pokémon around the garden. Marigold confirms Cilan's facts, as Foongus visited her one day and started playing with her. However, she did not tell anything, fearing her father will not approve of her choice. Mr. Hatterly is still pleased about her choice. Ricard admits Cilan is victorious, but next time will be different, which Cilan is eager to wait. Cilan thanks them for a wonderful time, but Marigold thanks back for finding a Pokémon that suits her. The butler advises Ash to go to Virbank City, since there is a Gym there. Cilan is very interested in that, so Ash allows it, aiming to challenge Virbank City's Gym Leader. With that, the heroes ride off in the limousine, waving goodbye to Mr. Hatterly, Marigold and their butler. Debuts Pokémon Whimsicott Trivia *The title of the episode is a parody of the 1981 film of "Clash of the Titans". *Who's that Pokémon? Purrloin (JP), Whimsicott (US) *Cilan narrates the preview of this episode. *After Burgundy was hit by Crustle's Rock Wrecker, she did the "blasting off gag" that Team Rocket used to do. Dub differences Ricard's class for being a connoisseur is changed into an A-class instead of S-class to make he and Cilan are equally rivals. This also happens when both Burgundy and Mr. Hatterly calls Ricard as an A-class connoisseur rather than being an S-class. Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura